The Road to Rockstars
by Sakura'sGhettoInner
Summary: When we were young, we were always asked what we wanted to be when we grew up. At that time, I said surgeon like daddy. The next time, I said writer like mommy. In middle school, I saw a rock concert and I knew what I wanted to be. I wanted to be a rockstar. SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTen
1. The Road to Rockstars 1

"Naruto" Talking

**"Naruto" Texting/ phone/ other.**

_Naruto_ Thinking

_**Naruto**_Inner

Enjoy!

"_DWP! Dark-World Pleasure! DWP!" Came the continuous screams and chants of my bands hundreds of fans just outside our dressing room. I opened my eyes to be greeted by emerald in an almond shape. Around the edges were black and gold eyeliner and mascara. My nose had a single stud; my dark red lips had a simple ring in the right corner. _

_I stood up slowly revealing my ripped black and red checkered top. On both arms were grey studded arm bands with chains. My belly button held a cherry ring in it. Slowly my low riding black jeans skirt and multiple chains, studded, and string belts came into view._

_On my legs were fishnet stocking that were slightly ripped. My feet were clad in black, red, and white laced converse boots. Behind me I sensed my girls standing up. Ino's tight neon blue and black dress with her knee-high black stilettos, Hinata's dark purple skinnies and white off the shoulder midriff top with her studded white sandals, and Tenten's camo short shorts and her brown spaghetti top with 'f*ck off' in gold with her own combat boots and spider net stockings, passed me signifying that they knew they should come out before me._

_Once they made their way to the stage the cheers got louder. Soon they all realized I wasn't out there. The crowd began shouting:_

"_Where's Hana?"_

"_They can't start without her!"_

"_Hana! Hana!"_

_A grin found its way to my pale heart shaped face. A strand of my odd cotton candy hair fell in-between my eyes. I gave a swift upward jab of my head and I walked out with my Viper-1000 w/ Duncan on my shoulder. I saw Anna (Ino) strapping her Alexi-Scythe, Miki (Hinata) was testing her Vintage-4 Rosewood, and Riku (Tenten) was spinning her sticks around trying to relax her fingers. _

_When they heard my steps through the loud creams they immediately got into position. I took my spot behind my mic._

"_Are you all ready to rock" I questioned _

_"I asked 'Are you alll ready to ROCK!'" Screams just as loud as before resonated throughout the small rock club. I nodded in acceptance and opened my mouth to sing the first lyrics_

_*When I was darkness at that time_

_fureteru kuchibiru_

_heya no katasumi de I cry_

_mogakeba mogaku hodo tsukisasaru kono kizu_

_yaburareta yakusoku hurt me_

_Nobody can save me_

_kamisama hitotsu dake_

_tomete saku you na my love_

_*I need your love. I'm a broken rose-_

"SAKURA! Wake up damnit!" I abruptly sat up in bed at the sudden intrusion in my room. I looked around frantically until my bright green hazy eyes settled on my identical mother. Her deep red hair was wild and her moss green eyes were set in a glare.

I was about to retort about how my alarm clock didn't 'do its job' when I noticed a heap of metal on my night stand and I grinned uneasily.

"Oops?" I said in more of a question.

My mother's nostrils flared and she harshly pointed to my bathroom as if to say, "Get your ass in there and get ready for school!" I nodded hurriedly and jumped out of my bed and ran straight for the shower.

I didn't come out for another 10 minutes. When I opened the door, steam floated out with me. My eyes caught sight of my wall clock and I almost tripped over my own feet. I had to be at school in 30 minutes! It took at least 15 minutes to drive there. And that was in **good** traffic.

I ran to my closet and scoured it for my uniform. The sight of a blue, green, and white outfit let me know I had found it.

*The outfit for a girl student was a simple dress. The school let us get a dress but we could customize it however we wanted. As long as you used the original dress and keep the colors. It reached just above my knees, and it had long sleeves to my wrists. However it's cut off by my shoulders. So technically it was a no sleeved dress with long sleeves that you attached like arm bands. The colors differed depending on the grade level. My dress was green with blue stripes at the end of the dress, the collar, and the cuffs. Grey was incorporated in the center where I had sewed in a belt loops and wore chains. My buttons were also grey as was my school insignia: A leaf.

I had found my grey thigh high socks and my knee high laced brown no heel boots. My bag was decorated with multiple buttons that had witty comments on it like *'You're lucky Zombies only eat people with brains', 'Donut go there', 'I'm note antisocial, I just hate you.' etc.

I didn't bother to do my hair nicely. I brushed it back in one side ponytail and added green hair clips in it. I found my red headband and put it on my head as well. My make up consisted of chapstick, and mascara.

_No time to do my eye-liner, _I decided.

**_B-but... Eyeliner! It's an essential part of make-up!,_** Complained my inner.

_Too damn bad,_ I dead panned. My inner was crying in a corner mumbling about how important eye-liner was and how a face would never be complete without. I mentally rolled my eyes as I put my mascara away in my neon purple and green make-up box.

I got up opened door and was about to run out when I remembered I hadn't picked up my phone. I quickly got it and ran down the stairs two at a time. I rushed into the kitchen and grabbed my bagel and cream cheese with my water bottle. My keys were on a hook so I quickly grabbed those as well.

I opened the door to my 2012 Nissan GT-R. It was jet black and had customized seats. I reversed out of the driveway and shifted the gear back into to drive. After all my family is rich.

_I guess I'm speeding to school today, _I mused

_**I guess we are aren't we?, **_asked my inner.

I grinned in response, _How much do you wanna bet we won't get caught?_

She smirked back at me, _**$30 we don't get caught. $50 we do.**_

I laughed aloud and stepped on the gas harder as I realized I was five minutes behind schedule. Some people would think having an inner would be crazy, but for me, it was completely normal.

I saw Konoha Academy's big bronze electronic gates slowly inching closed. I narrowed my eyes and a huge smirk made its way onto my face as I inched forward in my seat.

_**Do you think Tsunade will have a cow if we pull a Naruto? **_Asked my inner deviously.

_Let's find out._ I said simply. _Here we go._

* * *

**A/N**

**How'd you like it? Im sorry there wasn't much sasusaku. I just wanted to see if you liked how I wanted to begin it. Idk if this sakura that I have in my is a bit OOC, but I never liked the sakura who was helpless. I hate that one. I am a major sakura fan! I love her and I want the creators to actually at least try to mak her a bit more courageous.**

**Sorry for that last sentence. But I mean it. That's why she will be cool as all heck in my story. I will try to keep the other characters the same as best I can when the time comes so just be patient. ^_^ Thanks!**

**Anyway here's what th "*" were for.**

**1st "*" was to say that, that song is not mine! Its by _Anna Tsuchiya_! I loovve her! I first heard the song in the anime _NANA!_ So I have no right to claim for its porperty!**

**2nd "*" the clothes were basically my own description of that character_ MikuMiku_! Again, not my own original thoughts or creations!**

**3rd "*" Those pins are infact mine! I bought them at_ Hot Topic! _But technically they aren't my ideas... Anyway you get what I mean!... Right? o.o**

**Hope you liked what I have so far! I tried my best. I took some practice from reading alot of fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. Please reveiw! PM of you have any suggestions!**

**Ja ne! ;) **

**~Sakura'sGhettoInner out!**


	2. The Road to Rockstars 2

_Are you ready?,_ I asked my Inner.

I was awarded with an eager and egually loud, _**Shannaro!**_

I grinned to myself as I saw how close the gates were to closing. Somewhere deep in my mind I knew I was crazy for even thinking I could make it. I just shrugged it off and stepped on the gas harder. I was narrowly 3 meter from it and the gates were at least 6 inches close to closing too small for me to squeeze past in.

_Oh Kami! Please let us make it!, _I prayed.

It all played out in slow motion as my car's side mirrors barely missed getting knocked off as I weaved past the bronze gate. I realized I was still going to fast so, I stepped on the brakes and swerved suddenly to the left heading for the parking lot. I crept along the past other cars looking for my signature spot. I saw the cars I was looking for and sped up. I parked in between Tenten's jet black and purple motor cycle and Ino's mahogany BMW.

I swiftly stepped out and made my way to the entrance where Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Tenten Mitarashi miraculously appeared. I grinned as I approached them.

"So… I guess you saw what I pulled just now?" They gave me an incredulous look.

"S-Sakura-chan! That was highly dangerous! If y-you hadn't made it Tsunade would have had a cow!" Hinata chastised. Her pearly eyes were wide with worry. I giggled at the phrase she used.

_**Hina-chan frets too much!, **_Protested my inner. I silently agreed with my inner and let loose my bubblegum pink hair from the black band I had put it in before I left the house.

"Yeah, yeah Hina-chan! I'm fine I am not?" She didn't say anything, "That's what I thought! Anyway! On to bigger things!" I dragged them somewhere more private.

"What is it forehead?" Ino-_**pig **_asked. I twitched at her childish nickname for me. It was a known fact that my forehead had shrunk in size since middle school._ Why she insisted with that damned name, I would never know._

"Well Ino-**PIG**" One of her platinum blonde finely plucked eyebrows twitched, "I was going to say how I found a place that would let us play at their rock hall every weekend," All three girls squealed in excitement, "BUT, since you all would much rather talk about something else… I guess we could-"

"Saks! Hold up! Wait a minute! Put some extra nice fresh sugar in it!" Exclaimed Tenten. She was so giddy her identical milk chocolate buns were bouncing on top of her head with her. Her chocolate eyes were glowing with excitemnet, "You got us a GIG?"

I smirked, "You bet your authentic kunai collection I did!"

We all squealed this time. I could feel the rush coming off my girls in waves. Even Hinata was excited. Being in a band was the only way to make her feel different. Not some heiress people expect perfection from. Ino was glad because it was something to hold over peoples head when they all thought she was a stereotypical blonde. Tenten hardly ever did anything at home. Her parents were never home because they were always traveling looking for rare weapons that could help explain human evolution better.

I was ecstatic because, well, no one in my family believed I could do anything in my life. My dad was a professional renowned surgeon. My mom was a bestselling novelist 15 years running. I was expected to either go into writing or into medicine.

I wanted neither.

_**You bet our collection of Beatles CD's we don't!, **_Agreed my inner.

My emerald eyes looked down to my silver Ralph Lauren watch. "Come on Girls! We gotta get to class. No matter how late Kaka-sensei is, I still wanna get to our seats."

The girls murmured their agreements and we speed walked to our homeroom. At the door, we bumped into _them._

"Hn_, _Watch it, _Pinkie." _Stated an irritated voice I hated sooo much. I looked up and emerald met onyx. My faced would have flushed from the proximity of our closeness. 'But I was a Haruno and Haruno's don't blush' at our handsome enemies.

I glared at the vain of my existence, Sasuke Uchiha. The **third **smartest kid at Konoha Academy. First being Shikamaru Nara. Second being yours truly, I. Fourth Hinata, and fifth, Neji Hyuga.

I looked behind me to see Ino chastising at a nonchalant Shikamaru, Tenten having a glare/smirk contest with Neji, and Hinata blushing profusely in the arms of Naruto Uzumaki.

_**I give her 5 seconds before she faints,**_Mused my Inner casually_._

_That is soo me-, _I was interrupted when I heard him.

"Oh Kami! Hey? Hey? Hinata? Oh my Kami! I KILLED YOUR COUSIN NEJI! DON'T HURT ME!" He balled. My patience was wearing thin. I punched him in the head. Slowly a large bump formed on his head.

"Shut. Up. Baka! It is too early to hear your voice!" I yelled at him. He whimpered in pain and shrunk down in size at my dark towering form.

"_Pinkie_, your one to talk." Retorted Sasuke. I twitched. Naruto paled at my expression. He handed Hinata to Ino silently and went to Sasuke's side.

"Ne Sasuke… I don't think it's smart to piss off Sakura-chan…" Naruto wisely adviced.

"Listen _Chicken-ass," _Neji and Shikamaru smirked. Tenten, Ino, and Naruto snickered behind their hands. "How about you complain about my voice when you expand your vocabulary!" My girls, including Hinata, who woke up, went 'Ooh!~'

I huffed and opened the classroom door. I stalked off to the last four seats in the back. They were stationed in a row. I sat in the first one next to the window, Ino next to me, Tenten next to her and Hinata next to Tenten.

There were only four other seats available. I grinned when I recognized who they were by.

Karin, Sasuke's number one fan. Ami, Shikamaru's number one fan. Ran, Naruto's biggest fan girl. Lastly, Kimiko, Neji's fan girl president.

The girls and I smirked at the sight. They were obviously debating on who to sit next to. Shikamaru and Sasuke saw us back here and they had a strange glint to their eyes. Naruto and Neji spotted us soon.

I added all that in my mind.

_**They wouldn't dare do what I think they're going to do?, **_asked my inner worriedly.

_They wouldn't!... Would they?, _I asked myself.

I watched them shooed the one girl and three guys from their seats. I heard Tenten and Ino groan. I saw Hinata turn cherry red. I let my head hit the desk.

_They would._

_**They would.**_

It was 7:45 and Kakashi still hadn't come in yet. Homeroom is over at 8:15. The girls and I were pm-ing to pass the time.

**CherryRed**** at WeaponsMistress , BlondeBeauty , SilentButterfly **

Wher da hell is Kaka-sensei?

**BlondeBeauty **

Prob. jacking off… -_-

**WeaponsMistress **

Lawl! Yeah to his precious Icha-Icha! Wat Anko-neechan see's in him I will neva kno. O.o

**SilentButterfly **

What if he's in a serious accident? Or he's in a meeting? O:-)

**CherryRed**

… I u hina-chan… BUT I doubt it.

**BlondeBeauty **

Agree! Kakashi is too lazy for that!

**TheAvenger, 2Smart4U, CloudWatcher-_-, RamenKingTheIII have signed in.**

**TheAvenger ****CherryRed**

Get off the KOC! No one wants to deal with you even online. *smirk*

**CherryRed**** TheAvenger**

U get off! Y r u on anyway?

**TheAvenger CherryRed **

Hn.

**CherryRed**** TheAvenger**

Dat is not a reply! I think Ima buy u a dictionary to help u expand ur vocab… It seems ur to poor to go to the dollar store /:-)

**TheAvenger CherryRed **

:-( not cool _pinkie *smirk_

**CherryRed**** TheAvenger**

Dat's it! Bring it on _Chicken-Ass!_

**RamenKingTheIII TheAvenger, CherryRed **

Teme! Sakura-chan! Stop with the lovers fight!

I looked up from my phone and gave Naruto my best glare. He started to cry immediately. I grinned and looked at Ino. She was furiously texting or PMing someone. I knew it wasn't any of us.

If it was, she would have included us all in it. I caught a glimpse of her screen. It read

"_F*ck off Nara! I will never crush on you! Besides, Sai's 10x better! :-p"_

I giggled at the comment. Ino looked up at me. I pointed to her phone and she grinned back at me. We did our hand shake and giggled some more. I looked at the clock and it read 8:05.

All to soon a vile smell infiltrated my nose. I could easily tell I wasn't the only one who smelt it. Everyone had a hand over their nose and grimacing. You could hear the shouts of dismay and chaos from the surrounding classrooms.

Everyone stood up immediately and started screaming as the lights went out.

I rolled my eyes, _What babies._

I walked to shikamaru's desk and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey! We're the class reps. We have to settle the class because our _**teacher **_isn't bloody here." I seethed.

I heard an affirmative, "Troublesome." And we walked to the front of the class.

"Excuse me." I said

"Hello!" I said a bit louder. When no one turned to face me a twitch made its way to my trusty pink eyebrow.

"Shikamaru…"

"Hm?"

"Close your ears." I commanded. I didn't wait to confirm that he had done as I asked when I shouted:

"SHUT THE _BEEP _YOU GOD DAMN_ BEEP's! _SIT DOWN AND LET ME TELL YOU WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO YOU SORRY_ BEEPer's!" _The entire class went silent from my outburst. I coughed into my hand awkwardly.

"Now that I have your attention, we will line up in last name order from a-z in dismissal." I announced. Shikamaru started to call out names and shuffling could be heard as the class gathered their things and made way to the door. I lead the front while Shikamaru led the back.

When we got to the front entrance we noticed other classes were already out here. I was counting heads when I heard a "Yo!" from behind me.

I spun around and saw Kaka-sensei standing there like he had been there the whole freaking time.

I narrowed my eyes at him when I saw Tsunade pat his back and say "Good job keeping your kids in line Hatake!"

I stepped on his foot, "W-well I couldn't have done it without Shikamaru and Sakura's help! T-they did most of it! The kids respect them so much." he stated. His mask crinkled as if to show he was smiling. "More like fear Sakura's wrath…" he murmured the last part. I glared at him from the side as harshly as I could.

Tsunade made her way to the school fountain where her assistant, Shizune, handed her a mega phone. She announced that due to an Oto. Academy prank school would be closed until further notice. Apparently, the school needed to order 5 new generators, hire a bio hazard team to rid the school of the vile stench, and redecorate the kitchen and cafeteria.

I shook my head, _What idiots Oto. Academy is! Don't they know KA has the smartest kids in Japan? Or that we're widely known for our policy __An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth?_

_**They obviously wan to start something. If they didn't they wouldn't have pranked us. They most likely wanna start something they can't finish., **_My inner commented. I took her words into consideration as Ino, Tenten, Hinata and I made our way to our cars.

"So that's that then? What do you think Saku?" Tenten's voice brought out of my inner analysis.

"Huh? Oh… Yeah! Sure!" I exclaimed.

Ino furrowed her eyebrows at me, "Mhmm.. Oh really? What were we debating on?"

I grinned as I scoured my bag for my keys, "First you were talking about the malls new shop, then Hinata mentioned new songs we could make . Thus Tenten remembered we have yet to see the club we'd perform in. She kindly offered that I show you where it is." I turned to Tenten, "Which I will show you tomorrow to answer your question. However bring your most punk/rocker/emo/sexy clothes you have. We'll need to blend in." I took out my jack skeleton key chain and pressed the unlock button.

Shortly after I hopped in and put it in the ignition and rolled down the window. Yes we'll have practice at my place today! My 'rents we'll be out of town for like 4 weeks!"

I reversed out of the spot which I had parked in and waved at a coyly smiling Hinata, a grinning Tenten, and a shocked into silence Ino.

"That's not fair Forehead! How did you master the 'deep in thought but completely aware of the situation mode'?" she yelled. I laughed aloud and sped off.

As I was leaving I passed by Uchiha.

Once again, emerald met onyx once more that day.

Everything went in slow motion as his famous smirk found its way to his face and a grin made its way unto mine. I turned my head forward and sped up a little more. My heart was beating wildly in my chest. Like I had run a marathon.

_What was that?, _I wondered.

_**I don't know Saks. I don't know…, **_My inner mused worriedly.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey! two uploads in a day! Not much to say for this chapter. I hope I the characters weren't so OOC… Well I can't tell if there was enough SasuSaku in this but I hope there was!**

**Anyway if you would just press that little rectangle button that has "Review This Chapter" in it, I think this can be recorded as a day worth spent, no?**

**Ja ne!**

**~Sakura'sGhettoInner out!**


	3. The Road to Rockstars 3

As I drove between my homes giant gates, I remembered I had to go pick up Layla, my baby, from the guitar shop. I had to send her in to get new strings. I drove up the wide curved drive way and handed the keys to Ciel, the main chauffeur. He took them and without hesitation but a skeptic look on his face.

"School let out early today. Oto decided to prank us today." I called as I ran up the steps to the door.

_I'll go get her after I change into something more appropriate., _I decided.

_**Let's hurry up then! Our baby is lonely!,**_ My Inner whined_**, I can feel in it our bones!~**_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Calm your tits, _I retorted casually

…_**We have the same tits sweetheart. **_I decided to ignore that last comment as I walked up the long cherry wood stairway to my room. I passed a family portrait of my dad, my mom, and myself. I was at least 8 in that picture and I had one a writing contest as well as pleased daddy in naming all the bones in the human body. They thought it would be a great idea to commemorate my achievement by including it in the family picture. Mother was on my left and father on my right. I was sitting in the middle on the red velvet chair.

My father had shoking white hair and teal green eyes. Obviously a mix happened and my pink hair was formed.

_Oh~ how innocent and naïve I was back then_, I mused,_ to think I wanted to be like "daddy" __and__ "mommy"…_

_**It's cool Saku! We'll be a rock star soon and prove to them that our dream is not stupid., **_Commented my inner encouragingly.

I smiled to myself as I opened my neon pink room door and entered my cerulean room. I barely glanced at the walls full of posters for Paramore, MCR, Lincoln Park, Panic at the disco, Avril Levigne, even SHINee, and LM-C.

I walked to my closet and found my dark blue skinnies, my heel-less ankle boot, a grey tank top that was ripped a couple of inches from my belly button, and a mesh undershirt. I threw them on my green and black striped bed and ran for the shower.

The whole time I was in the shower I listened to MCR's song _Sing. _I came out of the shower wrapped in a purple towel and I sashayed to drawer for my underwear.

_Sing it for the boys_  
_Sing it for the girls_  
_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_  
_Sing it from the heart_  
_Sing it till you're nuts_  
_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_  
_Sing it for the deaf_  
_Sing it for the blind_  
_Sing about everyone that you left behind_  
_Sing it for the world _

Sing it for the world I found my red and black striped bra with the matching red panty that read "You know you like it" on the back. The music from my Ipod was still playing and I was mouthing the words along with it.

_Cleaned-up corporation progress_  
_Dying in the process_  
_Children that can talk about it,_  
_Living on the webways_  
_People moving sideways_  
_Sell it till your last days_  
_Buy yourself the motivation_  
_Generation Nothing,_  
_Nothing but a dead scene_  
_Product of a white dream_  
_I am not the singer that you wanted_  
_But a dancer_  
_I refuse to answer_  
_Talk about the past, sir_  
_Wrote it for the ones that want to get away _

**_Keep Running _**

I grabbed my black wig with pink highlights. I pinned my regualr bubblegum hair up and attactched the wig. I didn't want people to recognize me. In this city if you're rich and popular your business might as well be posted on a blimp and every advertising billboard in the world. Besides my parents didn't like the whole idea of me being interested in music more then their career paths.

_Sing it for the boys_  
_Sing it for the girls_  
_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_  
_Sing it from the heart_  
_Sing it till you're not_  
_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_  
_Sing it for the deaf_  
_Sing it for the blind_  
_Sing about everyone that you left behind_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world _

I had managed to put my mesh on top of my underwear and I was doing the skinnie jean dance while still singing. I swayed to my make-up dressor and add my eye-liner and mascare. I located my cherry lipgloss in my jewelry box and put a fresh coat on. I looked for my fingerless gloves and my leather jacket.

_You've got to see what tomorrow brings_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Yeah, you've got to be what tomorrow needs_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world _

I walked out my room door and walked down the stairs still humming the song's melody.

_**Layla!~ Here we come!,** _Exclaimed inner.

I nodded my head in agreement and passed the kitchen. Looking at the clock, I realized it was five minutes to ten. _I guess I'll get lunch in a while, _I mused.

I grabbed an apple from the multi-colored fruit bowl on the counter and bid a quick 'Hello' and 'Godbye!' to the staff. I didn't wait for the own replies and I just kept walking to the door where mister Yamamoto, our retired butler but closest to memeber of our _family, _stopped me.

"Miss Sakura" he started, "Be home before late. We want to cook for you today. Marie-Ann said she was going to cook your favorite." he rasped in his old person voice. I nodded and waved at him as I left.

When Ciel brought my car back around I thanked him and hopped in. The whole ride their was peaceful, but I was anxious. I wanted to play Layla. I hadn't played her in weeks.

_I'm almost there, _I thought.

When I walked into **_Bombed,_ **The art store ofr all kinds of art talent:scculpting, painting, sketching, photography, etc, I was instantly greeted by Sasori the manager. He grinned at me and I grinned back. As he "swag walked" towards me, I casually walked to him. His red orange hair shined under the flourescent lights of the store. His lean body easily towering over me by at least 7 inches.

When he was close enough I hugged him eagerly, "How's everything goin'?"

The low rumble in his chest let me know he was chuckling, "Fine, but from the moment you stepped in its been **way** better."

I giggled at his flirting tone. Hey call it what you want but Sasori was

1) single **_Yeah! Beeotchs!_**

2) young **_College foolz!_**

3) has a job _**Duh...**_

and most importantly

4) Sexy as all hell. **_Amen! _**

I had to try extra hard not to laugh at my inners side comments about all the things I listed.

"So is my baby ready? I'm dying to play her!" I begged.

Sasori did that heart stopping smirk of his and motioned me behind the cashregister. _**Apperantly, we are special cases now,**_mused my inner.

_I agree._

**_It's a pity we're cousins..._**

_Yup. _

Just as we were about to go to the back room, the door opened and in walked the I despised. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto walked in all excited like. Obviously only naruto was excited. Sasuke just looked... indifferent. I heard Sasori sigh and grumble something about 'bastards have horrible timing...'

I softly laughed at his misfortune, "Hurry up and see what those fools want so I can mind f*ck you with my awesome skills!"

He looked at me from the side, "I would prefer much more physical f*cking Sak-" I gave him a look, "I mean Na-de-shi-ko."

As he left, his sentence finally registered in my mind. _**He's a damn tease. That cousin of ours.**_, My inner fan girl declared.

I felt my face go hot immediately. If I looked at my face, I was sure it would look like a tomato... I decided to wait a few seconds before going out to the front. When I felt it was appropriate, i walked out to the front full of confidence.

Naurto and Sasuke stopped talking to Sasori immediatly when they spotted me, "Ne Sasori... Hurry up. I want to see Layla! I haven't played her in like 2 weeks!"

"Damn Sasori... I dind't know you were banging someone this hot. Hell, I didn't even know you had a kid!" Naruto congradulated.

Sasori and I looked at Naurto like he grew another head, "You idiot. She's just a customer like yourself. Except, she has more privleges then either of you. And no, I don't have a kid!_ Layla_ is the name of her guitar dumb*ss!"

I shook my head, "What an idiot."

I realized Sasuke hadn't said anything and was looking dead at me with a blank stare. Tired of it, I looked at him back. "What!" I snapped.

He smirked,"You look... familiar" I cocked an eyebrow, "What's your name?"

I grinned at him, "I would say that your flirting tactic is a bit old school", his ebony eyes went wide, "But since you're cute, it's Nadeshiko."

Sasori decided to butt in, "Uchicha, did you or did you not come here for you guitar?" Sasuke turned back to Sasori with a glare. I giggled silently and followed them to the back.

There was a long narrow hall way to follow before you reached a door. When Sasori opened it, I'm pretty sure I died and went to heaven because it was a instrument players dream world. Every spot on the wall was covered by basses, guritars, electric, wood you name it, every corner had a set of drums or more. Lining one wall were 4 stacks of key boards.

Inside my Inner was crying as well, **_It's official! We will try and be around Sasori more! He has everything we could ever wish for!_**

I looked at my company and saw Naruto with anime tears running down his face. I was sure my eyes were gowing like a kid on christmas and Sasuke even looked impressed. Sasori kept on walking and he opened a door to what looked like his office.

I guess Naruto wasn't here for a repair or anything because he just stood there standing and eyeing the drums. I shook my head and kept walkingside by side with Sasuke.

"Your friend is... unique?"

I heard Sasuke chuckle. I almost choked on my spit, _Did he just **CHUCKLE?.**_

_**The world is over! Uchicha laughed! Zombie Apocolsype! He's gonna eat our brains-**_

_Shut up!, _I commanded. I really wanted to hear what he would say.

"Yeah but the dobe is technically me best friend. We do the dumbest sh*t together. Without him I'm pretty sure my life would be dull and boring." he praised. He looked back at me and rose an ebony eyebrow. And I knew why. My mouth was agape and ready to catch some flys, my emerald eyes were the size of dinner plates, and my posture was slumped.

He then did the thing I never thought I'd hear in my lifetime.

He laughed.

Whole heartedly.

Deep belly.

Laughed. At. Me.

I snapped out my daze and blushed deeply. I walked past him grumbling 'stupid pretty boys and their laughs'. Truthfully, I was hiding a small smile though. I walked into the room after Sasori and found my baby stationed up right next to his dext.

I walked up to Layla and strapped her to me as I sat in a random chair. nSasuke came in shortly after with that bloody smile still on his face htough.

Somewhere in the back of my mind a traitorous thought formed.

_I like his smile... And his laugh is... comforting._

* * *

**A/N**

**Soo? what did you think? I hope you liked it. I hope Sasuke wasn't that OOC in this chapter. o.o I thought it was a nice change from the murderous bastard we all have come to know in the show. **

**Anywho Let me know what you guys think. I'm thinking of doing a Sasuke p.o.v Sorry it was short!**

**Ja ne!**

**~Sakura'sGhettoInner is out!**

** I want to hear opinions and guesses poeple! Do me the biggest favor and press the button right here:**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. How to be a Rockstars 4

_**Hey guys! At the end There will be an important question for the next chapter! Please review so I may know whatyour answer! Enjoy! ;)**_

* * *

_**Sasukes P.O.V.**_

I watched the black haired beauty fumble with what I presumed to be her guitar. I had long since noticed her petite frame. It was almost the same as Sak- I mean Haruno's. Her fingers were long but graceful. Her eyes captivated me the moment she came from behind the shop. The same emerald eyes and shape, but this one was more guarded. I liked challenges. The way she snapped at me though, was familiar.

The strum of a d-minor brought me from my reverie. I looked down and realized I was holding my guitar, but it wasn't I who strummed it. I looked up and I sucked in a breath at what I saw.

The girl, Nadeshiko, had let loose her hair and her full lips were mouthing lyrics that I couldn't see very well. What had me breathless was her posture, so care free. Her hair, wild and loose. Her eyes, glazed, glowing, mysterious, but all the more readable. Her hands were moving along the guitar fast and creating a wild melody that captivated me immediately.

She looked up and looked me in the eye.

_BA-DUMP_

_What the hell was that?_

_**Oooh! Seems like the cold hearted Uchiha has a thing for Na-de-shi-ko. **_

I groaned in a very Un-Uchiha manner in my mind, _I thought I got rid of you?_

_**Haha! You obviously didn't. **_I could feel him grinning, _**But I think she's not interested in you. Remember? Sasori? **_

_Hn, so?_

_**He looked like he wanted to gut you and feed you to his damned puppets! **_My inner exclaimed, _**We are to handsome to be fed to his wood friends. But Sakura… maybe. She's hot.**_

_Aa. Maybe Sakura. Now that I think about she's way cuter than Nade- _I stood up immediately. That was a very traitorous thought I almost had. My sudden action must have shocked the Nadeshiko chick because she stopped playing.

"Hn, sorry about that… I remembered I have something to do…" I lied. Sasori and Nadeshiko looked skeptic but each waved goodbye warily.

I walked out quickly and grabbed an in love Naruto by the colar and dragged him out of the store.

"Oi, teme! What's the rush?"

"Hn. Nothing Dobe." I heard him a mutter something incoherent and I shook my head.

"We still have to get to my place and get ready for the guys. We're having a practice today, are we not?"

The dobe's face immediately lit up, "Dattebaiyo! I can't believe Neji got us a gig!" And so my blonde headed idiotic friend babbled as I drove to my house.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

When Sasuke left, Sasori and I chatted for a few more minutes before I left. Ino had sent me text saying her and the girls were at my place waiting to practice. I put Layla in her case that I left there and bid adieu to my darling cousin.

When I had put her in my car, it was then did I remember, I had wanted Sasori to come to our gig. I ran back inside, "Sasori!"

He turned around when I called his name, "One Saturday, we have a gig at this place called Leaf Shinobi. You have to come!"

He rolled his eyes at me and nodded before going back to what he was doing. I giggled and skipped out of the store.

_**If today is Wednesday, we have three and a half days to practice!, **_My inner exclaimed.

_Well, yeah but school is closed. Remember? We have all the time in the world._

… _**Sure., **_My inner said warily.

I rolled my eyes and made the turn that would take me on the street where my "house" lay. When the gates opened I drove over to the pool house. The pool house had an indoor play room of sorts. It was sound proof and I was the only one in my family who used it.

When I went to park my car in the garage that happened to be right next to it, I noticed Tenten's bike, Hinata's convertible, and Ino's BMW. I parked in the spot that clearly said Haruno heiress and hopped out. I grabbed Layla from the back seat and jogged to the pool house.

As I opened the door, I heard them doing some warm-ups. When they heard me open the door Tenten was the first to round on me.

"Sakura Hana Haruno. You are…"

"30 minutes Ten-chan" Hinata added.

"30 minutes late!" Tenten finished.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh shush bun-bun. I had to get my guitar. And at the shop Hinata's future husband and my arch nemesis showed up."

"Ooh! Details Forehead!"

"N-Naruto-k-kun was there?"

And so I told them. From the moment I walked in, to the moment chicken-ass laughed at me, to the part where he left. I obviously left my traitorous thoughts out of the story.

"Hmm… Why would Uchiha or Naruto go to a music shop?"

"Maybe they have a band?"

I shrugged, "All I know is that I don't care! I want to practice!" I exclaimed.

"You were late." Ino deadpanned, "Besides we have to wait for you to tune-"

I held up a hand, "I tuned back in the shop." I walked to my amp and plugged Layla in. I strummed a g-chord and a satisfying g-chord resonated throughout the play room.

"Let's go girls. We'll start with *Misery Business, then *That's What You Get, then *U + UR Hand , then finally *Sk8er Boi."

I got a nod of agreement from all of them and so we started.

_45 minutes later after practicing Misery Business, The Only Exception, and U + UR Hand_

_(Sakura__**, Ino**__, _All - Sakura,_**All)**_

"_He was a boy  
__She was a girl  
__**Can I make it any more obvious **_

_He was a punk  
__She did ballet  
__**What more can I say **_

_He wanted her  
__She'd never tell  
__secretly she wanted him as well _

_But all of her friends  
__Stuck up their nose  
__They had a problem with his baggy clothes _

_**He was a skater boy  
**__**She said see you later boy  
**_He wasn't good enough for her  
_**She had a pretty face  
**__**But her head was up in space  
**__**She needed to come back down to earth **_

_Five years from now  
__She sits at home  
__Feeding the baby she's all alone  
__She turns on t.v _

_Guess who she sees  
__Skater boy rockin' up MTV  
__She calls up her friends _

_They already know  
__And they've all got  
__Tickets to see his show_

_She tags along  
__Stands in the crowd  
__Looks up at the man that she turned down  
_

_**He was a skater boy  
**__**She said see you later boy  
**_He wasn't good enough for her_  
__**Now he's a super star  
**__**Slamming on his guitar  
**__**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**_

_**He was a skater boy  
**__**She said see you later boy  
**_He wasn't good enough for her  
_**Now he's a super star  
**__**Slamming on his guitar  
**__**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**_

_Sorry girl but you missed out  
__Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
__We are more than just good friends  
__This is how the story ends _

_Too bad that you couldn't see,  
__See the man that boy could be  
__There is more that meets the eye  
__I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boy  
__And I'm just a girl  
__**Can I make it any more obvious  
**_

_We are in love  
__Haven't you heard  
__**How we rock each others world**_

_I'm with the skater boy  
__I said see you later boy  
__I'll be back stage after the show  
__I'll be at the studio  
__Singing the song we wrote  
_About a girl you used to know

_I'm with the skater boy  
__I said see you later boy  
__I'll be back stage after the show  
__I'll be at the studio  
__Singing the song we wrote  
__**About a girl you used to know**_

When we were done we all looked around at each other. It was written all over our faces. This was what we were waiting for. While singing we had made a connection. These songs were going to make us popular instantly.

"SHANNARO! That was fucking awesome guys!" I exclaimed.

"You think! I can't wait 'till Saturday! We are going to rock that house." Ino-pig agreed

"I think that was the best song ever!" Hinata said with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah Tot-" Tenten stopped mid-sentence. Ino and I both caught on. We slowly turned to Hinata. She inclined her head to the side and gave us her innocent stare. Tenten Ino and I dropped everything and tackled her to the ground.

"YOU DIDN'T STUTTER!" We all exclaimed. Hinata's pale pearl eyes, widened in realization. We all laughed. We were literally rolling on the floor. This was how we looked when Maria came into the play room with food. When we heard her come in we all stopped laughing immediately to look at her. Her face was void of any emotion. She kissed her teeth and shook her head muttering, "Teenage girls…"

That caused us to laugh harder.

The rest of the day was like that. When we were heading to bed, Ino told us how Sai had asked her out. Sai was a sexy foreign kid who had mad painting skills. He was cool, we were in the same art class. He always called me hag.

Hinata and Tenten screamed like the teenage girls they are but I just smiled and hugged Ino.

"That's great pig! You have a man now!"

"Thanks forehead… Are you sure you're happy with me going out with him?"

"Of course! You're happy right? Just because I might not like him, doesn't mean you need my approval."

She nodded and smiled at me nonetheless.

_**So we still don't like him right? **_My inner asked

_Of course! That bastard was making out with Ami like 2 days ago. I doubt he really like's Ino. Not that I'm doubting her sex appeal, but Sai's a major player.I think he just wants to brag he screwed Ino._ I growed.

_**I would much rather prefer Shikamaru right now.**_

_Definitely, _I agreed.

I put my focus back onto the conversation at hand. How Hinata will get Naruto to notice her.

I smirked evily. They all looked at me like I was crazy, "Isn't it obvious?"

They shook their heads at me. I shook my head at them shamefully.

"Bring out the sexy confident Hinata we saw during practice."

"How?" Tenten and Ino asked.

"Every Friday, we all go out to that karaoke place right? The one where everyone hangs out just to sing?"

They all nodded slowly. Ino's eyes were the first to light up with understanding. She whispered it to Tenten. I knew Hinata got it immediately, her face was deathly pale.

"N-no way, Sakura-chan! You and Ino are the public people. Even Tenten would be a better at it than me."

I shook my head, "Tenten and her Neji problem are next on my list." Ino snickered and Tenten blushed for different shades of pink that almost put Hinata to shame.

"S-Sakura! You knew?" She asked.

"Come on Tennie! We all knew." Ino said casually. Tenten shook her head and sighed, "W-whatever! Let's focus on Hina-chan."

I grinned. "So here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry if it was late! I was... busy. o.o Any way let me know what you think. ^_^**

**For the "*"'s**

**1st & 2nd - * The songs "That's What You Get", "Misery Business" do not belong to me. It belongs to the awesome_ Paramore_**

**3rd * - The song "U + UR Hand" belongs to my idol _PINK_. I do not own any shape or form of it.**

**4th * - THe song "Sk*er Boi" belongs to _Avril Lavigne_. I love her and her music. If you don't go, cry in a river. jkjk we all have our own opinions on music. So I except that!**

**Please do not forget to comment! I want- NO _I NEED YOU COMMENTS, OPINIONS,_ ETC.! Also _What song do you think Hinata should sing to get her point across to Naurto at the Karoke bar?_ Let me know! .**

**Ja ne!**

**~Sakura'sGhettoInner out!**

**Press that button right here:**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. The Road to Rockstars 5

When I woke up Thursday morning, it was not from my "lovely" alarm clock. But from Ino's unmistakable cries, Hinata's calm reassurance, and Tenten's very serious threats.

I sighed mentally, _A normal wakeup call is never going to come is it?_

_**I doubt it, **_My inner grumbled.

I sat up in bed and cringed at the sight. Tenten had out her very authentic weapons, Hinata was covered and surrounded by tissues, and Ino looked… disgusting.

Her hair was a mess and it wasn't combed. Her face red, puffy and blotchy. Her usual bright baby blue eyes were dull and hazy. I sighed once again. Instantly the girls looked at me. Tenten and Hinata, hopeful and full of relief looks were sent my way. Ino's look was one of comfort.

Instantly, she jumped into my arms and sobbed her heart out.

I rubbed her back and told her reassuring words, "It's ok. He wasn't worth it anyway. Besides, when he with Kin, and he sees how horrible she really is, he's gonna wanna come back to you."

She looked up to me, "D-Do you *sniff* think so?"

I grinned at her, "Of course! But you won't take him back."

"What? Why not?"

"Because the rumor will be that you'll have moved on."

"B-but… I don't think I have…"

I pushed Ino off me, and stood up. She looked up at me from the floor. I returned her pitiful stare with a glare so harsh the Uchiha will be begging me to teach him.

"Who are you? 'Cause you are certainly **not **my bffludtup. If you were, you wouldn't be crying over some random bitch. If you were, you'd be in the midst of planning revenge like I am. If you were, you'd solve this, the _**Karma **_way."

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata looked at me with wide eyes, "Now tell me, who are you?"

Ino gulped, "Yamanaka Ino, blond beauty who is 10x better the Kin Hiroshima. To sexy to be dating some pale loser like Sai! Guitarist for the gorgeous band _**KARMA**_! I am Ino Yamanaka! Best friends to Tenten Mitarashi, Hinata Hyuga, and the nicest biggest forehead girl in Konoha Sakura Haruno."

I grinned, "Good now that's the little piggy I know and love! Back to the 'Sai' problem, does he know you know about him and Kin?"

"I doubt it. I think I'm the only one who doesn't or didn't know."

"Definitely." I heard Tenten mumble. Giving her a stern look, I went back to thinking.

Suddenly an idea came to me, "Hina-chan, do you mind if the spot light is shared between you and Ino tomorrow?"

She shook her head slowly, "Why Saku-chan?"

I smirked, "Because Ino-pig will be doing a song as well."

"WHAT!"

"Yup! You'll do 'Rumor Has it' by Adele! We'll obviously accompany you in chorus and what not."

"I see! But it'd be better if I had a guy to shove in his face…"

"Leave that to me! Now I want you two to go get your lyrics and practice because tomorrow is gonna be a lo~ng day."

And so we prepared for Karaoke night on Friday. I made sure Ino told Sai to be there. I called in a favor from a certain smart ass. Everyone knew Kin was going to be there with Karin and her gang.

All that was left to do was get the girl ready for show time.

~Friday Night 6 p.m.~

"You ready girls?" I asked. I heard three affirmative answers and I nodded.

I let the girls pass me. I wanted to admire mine and Ino's work.

*Ino was wearing a pearl white blouse, faded baby blue skinny jeans, a _Judith Jack Sterling _Silver Marcasite Lagoon Ring, a raven pendant and chain, and a light blue _Sekonda Colortime_ Watch. Her feet were clad in sliver low heel sandals. Her long blone hair was in waves down her back with her usual side bang.

*Hinata was wearing a black L.K. Bennett Venice Lace Blouse, accompanied by a pair of _Rag & Bone_ The Cut-Off Denim Short, a custom made balck studded watch,_ Ilse Jacobsen Sangria Black Treasure Embellished Leather Sandals_, black hoop earrings and a _Blond Accessories Susse Leathe_r Bag. Hinata had left her hair in a half up and half down doo. Her bangs were put into a side fringe sort of style.

Tenten looked hot.

_**Someone wants to impress a certain male Hyuga. **_

_Amen to that!_

*She wore cream cross print foil tank, and _BLONDE & BLONDE_ Ripped Biker Jeans, a _Brown Wood Cross_ Ring, _Lowie Cable Wool Slouchy_ Beanie Hat, _Betsey Johnson_ "Royal Engagement" Large Camera Long Pendant Necklace, and a _Proenza Schouler_ PS1 Extra Large Leather in Smoke. She carried a _LAST KISS Women _Varsity Jacket in her right arm. For shoes, she wore, _Nike Dunk _hi skinny sail lbrty tag. Her hair was let out and we didn't dare touch her natural waves. That would be a major crime.

I smiled at my girls, _Oh yes. They are on a man hunt tonight._

_**Now all we have to do is put ourselves out there and get our own man.**_

I laughed silently at my inner's comment. _Yup. When my girls have been dealt with, I'll go get one._

_**Fair enough,**_ she replied

When we got to the Karaoke bar, it was in full swing. There was a huge line of people waiting to get in. Tenten and Ino groaned while Hinata and I kept forward to the velevet rope. When the bouncer saw us, he immediately let us in. There was a bunch of groans.

"Why do _they_ get to go in!" screamed a girl

We all turned around at that, "Isn't it obvious?" Ino asked with mock shock.

"We're hotter" Said Tenten

"More classy." Responded Hinata.

"We're just plain better then you." I deadpanned.

With that we continued to walk in leaving that girl gawking at us. When we went in we all immediately searched for Sai. Well I searched for that lazy ass and his friends. When I saw spiky blonde hair, I immediately tapped the girls.

When they saw them everyone knew who'd be going first. We all looked at Hinata expecting her to blush like mad, but she had a determined look in her pearl eyes. We all walked over to the dj and told him wat we were planning. He grinned and his mouth looked like that of a sharks. His white hair was straight but it was pulled back in a ponytail. It would have looked totally girly if not for his major testosterone attributes.

I knew his eyes were on me. When the girls walked to the stage to make sure everything was there, I stayed.

"Hey." He said

I smirked, "Hi."

"Suigestu."

"Sakura Haruno." Before he could say anything else I took out a pen from me Mojave Bucket Tote bag and wrote my number on his arm. I walked away making a hand symbol of a cell phone and mouthing "call me". He nodded his head eagerly.

_So much for waiting for the girls to solve their love problems. _I heard my inner laughing in my mind.

When I got to the stage, some lame act was getting off. When I walked on, I went straight for the piano. Tenten was at the drums and Ino was holding a tambourine. Hinata was sitting on one half of my piano seat.

"Don't worry Hinata. You'll do great. Just remember to look dead at him. If you faint, so help me kami, I will hold this over your head until you die." I told her seriously. She nodded. I could faintly make out the dj introducing us. I did see however, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto make their way to the front.

_I guess they are interested._

_**Definetly.**_

Suigestu gave me the thumbs up to start whenever I chose. I nodded at him and he gave me a thumbs up. Some of the beat came up into the speakers. I instantly started to play the keys on the paino and Ino tapped the tambourine. I didn't need the notes. I had memorized this song since long ago. I heard it on the TV and I fell in love.

"Next to me" by Emeli Sande, is a wonderful song. And it suits Hinata's taste in music and men.

We all waited for Hinata to start. A few seconds in, her voice filled the bar. Tenten's drumming soon followed after.

_(Hinata, __**All**)_

_ You won't find him drinking under tables  
Rolling dice and staying out 'til three  
You won't ever find him be unfaithful  
You will find him, you'll find him next to me _

_ You won't find him tryna chase the devil_  
_For money, fame, for power, out of greed_  
_You won't ever find him where the rest go_  
_You will find him, you'll find him next to me _

From the corner of my eyes, I could see her looking dead at Naruto. He looked like a fish. His sky blue eyes were wide as ramen bowls, and his mouth was as open and gaping at her.

_** Next to me – wooh hooo  
Next to me – wooh hooo  
Next to me – wooh hooo  
You will find him, you'll find him next to me  
**__  
When the money's spent and all my friends have vanished  
And I can't seem to find no help or love for free  
I know there's no need for me to panic  
Cos I'll find him, I'll find him next to me _

_ When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing_  
_And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe_  
_When all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling_  
_I will find him, I'll find him next to me _

_** Next to me – wooh hooo  
Next to me – wooh hooo  
Next to me – wooh hooo  
I will find him, I'll find him next to me **_

_ When the end has come and buildings falling down fast  
When we've spoilt the land and dried up all the sea  
When everyone has lost their heads around us  
You will find him, you'll find him next to me _

Hinata walked around each of singing and smiling. Sometimes she would twirl and move in a hypnotizing motion. This performance had most of the crowd shell shocked. After all, most of us went to the same school. No one even considered Hinata able to sing like this._  
__**  
Next to me – wooh hooo  
Next to me – wooh hooo  
Next to me – wooh hooo  
You will find him, you'll find him next to me **_

_ Next to me – wooh hooo_  
_Next to me – wooh hooo_  
_Next to me – wooh hooo_  
_You will find him, you'll find him next to me _

*When she was done, the crowd was silent before applause filled the karaoke club. I stood up and ran to Hinata. You'd think doing that in _Nelly Shoes Amadi _would be a problem; however they were comfortable all 6 inches and all. My _Blk Dnm _Leather Jacket was unbuttoned so it moved with the breeze I created when I ran, and my _The Lake & Stars Fingerprint _stretch silk-georgette tank glowed in the strobe lights. The _Orner_ Necklace with leaf and crystals I wore gently hit my collar bone as it bounced. My Apple Green Super Skinny Jeans were snug but flexible and helped me in my mission to reach Hinata before the others. Jingling signaled me that the Stella & Dot Wishing Nugget Bracelet was moving as well on my right wrist.

When I was close enough, I jumped on Hinata's back, "You did it! I'm sooo proud of you!"

Soon Tenten and Ino joined me celebrating. We stopped when we heard a cough behind us. Still huddled together, we shifted to face Naruto Uzumaki.

"Can I… uh… speak to… um Hinata-chan?" We all squealed like the high school girls we were and shoved Hinata into Naruto's awaiting arms.

When they walked away we watched them from a corner. We saw Sasuke, Shikamaru, and a seething Neji watching the scene unfold too.

Naruto must have asked her about her feelings because she turned the "embarrassed but true" red and nodded. Naruto grinned and hugged her in his bone crushing hug. I immediately shouted, "YES!" They all looked at me before laughing themselves. Well Neji and Sasuke did their smirk thingy.

I saw the door open to the front and immediately spotted Sai's pale ass face.

_**Payback bitch!**_

I smirked evily at the thought. Or the second time that day, I agreed with my inner.

_Sai… You are going down! _

* * *

**_A/N_**

**Hey mina! Here's the next chapter! How'd ya like it? Well I want to know so click review~!**

**1st 2nd 3rd & 4th "*" - All these clothes I found on . this website is awesome! They have different outfits and you can make your own.**

**That's all! I'll be uploading again in a week or so! **

**CLICK THAT BUTTON RIGHT THERE!:**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Please? O:-)**

**Ja ne,**

**~Sakura'sGhettoInner out!**


	6. The Road to Rockstars 6

The second I spotted the bastard, my mind went into b*tch mode. I glared at his head so hard I couldn't move. Ino and Tenten had to drag me back to the sound booth. When Suigetsu saw us coming, more especially me, he grinned widely.

"One more favor Sui-_kun, _then we'll be out of your hair before the night." I said while strutting up to him. My smile was seductive and I was batting my eyes at him. I thought it looked ridiculous but he bought it like I was selling crack and telling him it was smarties.

He grinned his shark grin at me, "Baby, if it's you, you can ask all the favors in the world."

I smirked and whispered the plan is his ear. Slowly a dangerous smirk made its way onto his face. "Babe, you're completely evil. Remind me never to cheat on you after our date Saturday afternoon."

I raised a single cotton candy eyebrow, "Oh? Is that your way of asking me out Saturday? If it is, the answer is a 'yes'." Before he could say anything else Ino, Hinata, and Tenten dragged me away to go prepare.

We shifted all of the instruments away behind the drop and made enough room for us to do our dance. We all lined up in the order we were going to come out in; Tenten, Hinata, me and then Ino. The music should be starting soon. I told Suigetsu to start it in at least 10 minutes. Behind me, Ino's labored breathing was getting irritating.

"Pig! Stop hyperventilating! If Hina-chan can confess her love to Naruto, I'm sure you can breakup with Sai!" I scolded her. She looked at me wide eyed before nodding at me.

The crowd hushed once more and the lights were dimming.

"Wait, forehead! Who did you get to be my rebound guy?"

"Huh? Oh I got Shika-kun to." Ino looked horrified.

"Oh stop with the over exaggeration. Shika-kun's a good guy, and he likes you. I don't see the problem."

She didn't have time to retort before Suigetsu was introducing us again.

"Yo you guys remember the girls from before?" A chorus of 'Hell Yeah's',' Definitely', and 'Boos' (most likely from Karin and her stank gang) were chorused throughout Karaoke club.

"Yeah well they're back and they want to do a song for their dear friend Sai!" The crowd cheered as the curtain was slowly brought up. The beat started to play and Tenten, followed by Hinata, myself and then Ino walked out.

_Ino, __**Sakura**__, _**Ino and Sakura,**Hinata and Tenten_, __**All**_

_You got your keys, but where ya goin'?  
The third degree just isn't workin'  
Cause you walked out without asking me to go  
And if I followed you home, would you be alone?_

_**I checked your phone, cause it was beepin'  
Are you alone?  
I know you're creepin'  
Cause you walked out without asking me to go  
But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone  
**_

We all strutted towards Sai who was looking amused. Obviously he had never heard the song "This Little Girl". If he had, he'd know what comes after the bridge. Ino and I walked around him in a sizing up manner. Tenten and Hinata were still doing a choreographed dance together so they could sing their bridge together.

_[Bridge:]__  
_I'm three steps from the edge, woah  
Don't push me over it  
Don't you know, don't you know_[Chorus:]__  
__**Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her  
Watch out you don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her  
**_

When he heard the chorus, Sai started to sweat bullets._**The fool actually thought he was getting a confession?**_**,** My inner hollered. I let the upcoming grin slip onto my face. This time we all maneuvered our way to Ami. She looked shocked when we sang and danced our way to her. It was obvious she knew the song. Tenten and Hinata had grabbed Sai and were dragging him to the stage.

I grabbed Ami, her attempts to free herself fruitless since I was renowned for my monstrous strength. I dragged her up to the stage with me. Ino was still going.

_My hands are clean, not yet a killer  
Ain't I your queen?  
And did you tell her?  
Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters  
And then I followed you home, throwin' sticks and stones  
_

It was again my turn to sing. I sang while walking around the "couple". _**They don't deserve that term!, **_my inner again hollered.

_[Bridge:]__  
__**I'm two steps form the edge woah  
Don't push me over it  
Don't you know, don't you know  
**__  
__[Chorus:]__  
__**Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her  
Watch out you don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her**__  
_

Ino and I both sang this part. We both circulated the couple in opposite direction. Ino looked amused at the expressions on their faces. I had to resist the urge to stop singing, just to laugh.

**Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?  
Got a good alibi and my bag's all packed  
Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?  
Cause the next one's gonna have a hammer pulled back**_**[Chorus:]**__**  
Every girl is capable of murder  
So watch out you don't push me any further  
(But you fucking hurt her)**_

Every girl is capable woah, if you hurt her  
Watch out you don't push me any further  
You're not the only one walkin' round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder (Hey!)  
This little girl is capable of murder, 'cause you hurt her

The crowd cheered as we finished the song. _Taylor Swift better watch out. There's a new pop singer singing about teenage love problems and her name is Cady Groves._ My inner laughed at my thoughts.

"Sai…" Ino's voice brought me out of my inner conversation, "I'm sorry but, *POW*"

Tenten's, Hinata, mines- hell the whole clubs eyes widened at what just happened. On the floor, a wide eyed Sai stared up at a casual Shikamaru. Well his face was nonchalant but he was shaking his fist to let the pain subside.

"You're to troublesome to even date Ino. She needs someone lazy and takes things in stride next to her." With that Shikamaru just grabbed Ino and walked off the stage. Everyone's eyes watched them leave.

"Ten-chan, Hina-chan", they both turned to me, "Go watch what happens. I gotta stay here and clear all this mess up." They both nodded and left to go see what was going to happen. I noticed Neji and Naruto going to follow them.

I looked back at Suigetsu and gestured for him to continue the music. While he looked for a song I turned to Ami, who was bragging about how she won Sai.

I walked up to her and tapper her shoulder. She turned around and became best friends with my right fist, "You're one to talk hoe! The fact that he went and asked Ino out just shows how bored he was with you. After all, men like a challenge. And sweetie, you ain't any challenge."

Ami, Karin, Ran, and Rin gawked at me. Soon Lucifer from Super Junior was blasting through the speakers. I stalked off towards the entrance where the gang had walked out. I could tell Sasuke was right behind me. I stopped and looked back at Sui.

I made the 'call me' gesture and he nodded. I saw Sasu-gay glare at me.

"What?" I snapped before walking on.

"Hn. Are you really going to go out with that guy if he calls you?"

I glared at him from the side, "I already am going out with him tomorrow first off. Second, it's none of you beeswax Uchiha."

"Tch."

I huffed and walked out the door and saw Tenten and Hinata with Neji and Naruto looking at something. I creeped up behind them and peeked over their shoulder. What I saw made me grin like a fool.

Ino and Shikamaru were kissing. Like lovers on a tropical island. I could see the hearts and the birds chirping above their head. I moved back and looked at Tenten, "You're next love!"

She blushed so hard I could have sworn Hinata was giving her jealous glances, "Sakura!"

I laughed and Neji glared, "Next in what?"

I smirked deviously, "L.O.V.E. my dear boy. Love. Ten-chan here needs some loving in her life from the opposite gender!" I sang. Tenten looked like she was praying for the earth to swallow her whole.

Neji was glaring so hard I think he was asking the gods to shoot me with lightning for even thinking Tenten should get a man. I caught Naruto mouthing something to me. 'Neji loves Tenten'. Is what I got from his horrible mouthing?

_Neji loves Tenten? What idiocy…_

_**NEJI LOVES TENTEN! **_

_**...**_

I smirked evilly, _Oooh! Now this is gonna be fun!_

My inner was laughing like a mad scientist in the back of my mind and Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten, and the newly joined Shikamaru and Ino were giving Naruto **and **I worried glances. Naurto because he too was laughing maniacally at something.

_**Fun indeed!**_

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! How'd you like the chapter? Sorry I didn't update soon enough. I had finished it yesterday, but I just wanted to be lazy, sorry :P.**

**Any of you have any Ideas on what to do next? Click that "Review" button. If you liked the chapter, click that "Review" button. If you hated it, still clck that "Review" button. Even randomness is exceptable, as long as it has a Naruto, SasuSaku reference, or a chapter reference.**

**Ja ne!**

**~Sakura'sGhettoInner out!**


End file.
